


Hidden Love

by superlockednegan84



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re Rick’s little sister.  You have a relationship with Daryl.  When he loses you on a run he beats himself up about it.





	Hidden Love

Here I stand head in hand

Turn my face to the wall

If she’s gone I can’t go on

Feeling two-foot small

Daryl stared at the wall. They’d gone on a run and he lost you. So now he was beating himself up. Trying to figure out what to tell your brother. Wanting to just rush back out and find you. If you were gone there was no way he could go on. Your brother walked up, “Welcome back Daryl. Where’s Y/N.” Daryl turned around to face him, “I’m sorry Rick we got split up. I….I lost her.” Rick sighed, “God damn it Daryl. How could you lose her. That’s my baby sister.” Daryl punched the wall, “You think I wanted this to happen. You think I meant for this to happen Rick. I feel like I’m two feet tall right now.” Rick looked down, “I’m sorry. We’ll go look for her.” Daryl stopped him, “No I’ll do it alone.”

Everywhere people stare

Each and every day

I can see them laugh at me

And I hear them say

He grabbed his crossbow and headed back out. He can’t believe that he even left without you to begin with. You were back into a corner and you’d jumped up on the roof to get away from the walkers. You were scared to death and you just wanted to be held in his arms. You sat down for a second to think about what you were going to do. Look for a way out. You stood back up and saw an easy way out towards the west. You jumped down and headed that way.

Hey you’ve got to hide your love away

Hey you’ve got to hide your love away

You sighed when you thought about him. You hoped he made it back ok. You hoped that he was safe back in Alexandria right now. You were hoping he didn’t come back out looking for you, but you knew him and you knew this wasn’t true. It was such a simple run, but it had gone so wrong so fast. It’s like they just came out of nowhere. And you got split up from him. You were kicking yourself. Why didn’t you stay closer? Then you would be with him right now. Cuddled up with him in secret like always.

How can I even try

I can never win

Hearing them, seeing them

In the state I’m in

He franticly ran towards the last place he saw you. He was crying now. Just at the thought of losing you. He couldn’t take it. He’d be so lost. And the thought that it was his fault, that he really couldn’t handle. He stopped to catch his breath and you saw him out of the corner of your eye. You walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. He jumped and pointed a knife at you. You held your hands up, “Whoa baby it’s just me calm down. You look a fright.” He held you tight as he buried his head in your neck and cried, “I thought I’d lost you for good.” You ran your fingers through his hair, “Shhh baby I’m a better fighter than that. I know how to get away from a few fighters.”

How could she say to me

Love will find a way

Gather round all you clowns

Let me hear you say

Once they got back to Alexandria Rick rushed to you, “Omg Y/N I’m so glad you’re ok.” You smiled, “Was there ever a doubt Rick? Now I’m gonna go be with my boyfriend for a while. I’m done hiding it. I love him and I’m done.” Rick looked at you confused, “You and Daryl. For how long?” You smiled as you laid your head on Daryl’s chest, “Since the Atlanta camp.” Rick frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?” You glared at him, “Because you’ve never once agreed with who I’ve dated. Why would now be different?” Rick sighed as you walked away.

Hey you’ve got to hide your love away

Hey you’ve got to hide your love away

Daryl smiled at you, “I can’t believe that you actually told him.” You smiled back, “I was tired of keeping us a secret.” You leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed you back as he lifted your shirt over your head and threw it to the floor. You removed the leather vest, then came his shirt. He growled as he removed your bra and hungrily took a nipple into his mouth. You moaned out as your hand went to his hair to run through it. His hand moved down your body to your pants. He unbuttoned your pants then moved under your panties to through your folds to your clit where he started moving in circles. You panted out his name, “D….Daryl I need more.”

He moaned. He loved it when you begged. He stood up and ripped your boots and pants and panties off. He looked down at you. At your naked body. At the scar from the gunshot wound on your stomach, and he loved every bit of it. Every imperfection, every scar, he loved. He smiled, “You’re so damn sexy baby. Just the way you are.” You blushed, “Shut up. No I’m not. Just come on baby. I need you.” He growled again as he finished stripping. His hard cock sprung free and your eyes went wide. It was glorious and never failed to amaze you. He leaned down and bit your neck hard marking you as his before he rammed inside of you. He stilled a moment giving you a chance to adjust to the size of him filling you up. You bucked up into him signaling to him that you were ready. He looked deep into your eyes as he pulled all the way out then slammed into you again. It was a brutal speed, but you loved it. It didn’t take very long before you felt the familiar feeling building up in your stomach. “B….Baby I’m gonna come.” He smirked, “Come for me baby I wanna hear it.” You screamed out his name loud as you spilt your essence all over him. A few pumps later and he was spilling his essence deep inside you. He held you tight as the both of you came down from your highs. He kissed your forehead, “I love you baby.” You smiled, “I love you too baby.”


End file.
